


The Familiar, Foreign, or Both

by TOZ1ER



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M, anyway STAN wtfock, i actually really like this season despite it breaking my heart, i got bored and i’m starving, random drabble, take this it’s all over the place, trying my best to feed this starving fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOZ1ER/pseuds/TOZ1ER
Summary: Which Robbe is back home from uni and runs into his old friends, who seem to not know much about his life anymore.orRobbe never came out to his guy friends, moved away after graduating with Sander, and now is back home visiting for a bit. Robbe is grocery shopping with Sander when he reunites with the Jens, Moyo and Aaron.
Relationships: Robbe IJzermans/Sander, Robbe Ijzermans/Sander Driesen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 252





	The Familiar, Foreign, or Both

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! if you didn’t read the tags above, i was bored so i wrote this random drabble. i guess it’s a little canon complaint???? i mean the b*ysquad are annoying and delusional so yeah
> 
> i didn’t double check for spelling or grammatical errors so feel free to correct me and give me feedback!!!

A cold brush of air hit three reckless boys as they strolled into the grocery store in search for some alcohol. They all shivered a bit, the cold air didn’t feel good at all, the weather had changed abruptly from warm to chilly and bitter, and  _ damn those grocery stores and their air conditioning to keep their produce fresh .  _

The three boys shared a look for a moment. “Okay,” Jens sighed. He clasped his hands together like he was scheming a plan. “We need some alcohol, food and plates. Who’s getting what?” 

Aaron pointed toward the back of the store. “I volunteer to grab the alcohol! I know what kind everyone wants.” 

Jens just nodded and let him wander to the back by the coolers. Moyo shrugged. “I’ll grab the food. Just some chips right? You know, I’ll figure it out.” And with that, Moyo left Jens by the front of the store, going to the right to find the junk food aisle. 

Jens shivered again as the automatic doors opened for a prolonged time, a bustling family was making their way through, loud and cranky and all over the place. It made Jens want to leave the scene as fast as possible, so he darted to the left to find some disposable eatery. 

“Okay, Zoë asked us to grab vegetables, chicken, and some other stuff. Do you have the list?” Robbe looked up from the cart to his boyfriend Sander, who was watching him with a careful smile. Sander grabbed a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Robbe. He rolled his eyes playfully as he unfolded the paper. 

He clicked his tongue. “Ah, we still need some paper plates and beer,” Robbe squinted at the sloppy lettering. “Per Senne’s request. Do you want me to go grab the plates? I know you and Senne like the same beer so I think you’d wanna grab that.”

Sander nodded. “Sounds good. I’ll meet you in the cutlery aisle?” He sauntered over to Robbe. 

Robbe looked up at him with a dopey smile. “Mhm.” He hummed. Sander leaned down and planted a little kiss on Robbe’s lips. 

“Okay, I’ll see you.” Sander began to walk away down the aisle. 

“Don’t get lost!” Robbe yelled to him as he neared the end of the seemingly long aisle. Sander just threw up a loose thumbs up that made Robbe chuckle. Robbe steered the cart around and made his way across the store to grab some paper plates since Milan complained about doing dishes. 

Robbe missed being at the kollektivet. Senne, Zoë and Milan were all like his second family, and they still left the room empty for when he returned from uni, though Robbe and Sander owned a flat right by the uni they both attended. 

Robbe slowly pushed the cart down the store, taking in his surroundings and the familiar feeling of home. The atmosphere of the store felt familiar, the placement of the items displayed still the same as they’d always been. Some people he recognized, some looked foreign. 

But as he turned the corner to the eatery aisle, he saw someone who was both familiar and foreign. He was poking his head up and down, looking, no,  studying the rows and arrays of disposable paper plates that decorated the shelves. _It was Jens. _

Jens, who was his best friend. Jens, who, as well as his other best friends Moyo and Aaron, liked to tease him for literally anything, Jens, who was borderline sexist and homophobic without even realizing. Jens, who didn’t seem to care as Robbe slowly began to distance himself. Jens, who didn’t even spare a glance to Robbe in the hallways at school after he yelled at him and his friends for being mean and selfish. 

_Jens_. A total stranger. 

Robbe hesitated going down the aisle for a moment. Did he want to deal with the built up tension just to grab a pack of paper plates and plastic-wear? He guesses it’s not that big of a deal anymore. He’s moved on...sort of. There’s always that pang of sadness and longing for your ex best friend that creeps it’s way up to your thoughts occasionally. And that’s what was happening now. Seeing Jens in his peripheral vision, the feeling hit him like a truck. 

_ Fuck it _ , Robbe decided. He was just going to grab the shit and go. Just grab the shit and meet up with Sander in the liquor section. Simple. 

It became way less simple when Jens suddenly turned around, curious to where the noise of the cart moving was coming from. His eyes met up with Robbe’s, and turned from curious to shocked. 

Jens opened his mouth, but no words came out. It was a struggle for words, a bunch of noises and breaths until a mixture of sounds came out that resembled a sentence. “Robbe. Uh hi, how are you? You well?” 

Jens completely turned to face Robbe, cart still in front of him, kind of like a barrier between them. Robbe smiled at him, a little forced but not quite, there was some quality of genuine care on display. “I’m good. How are you? What’re you doing?” It was all Robbe could get out. 

“Ah,” Jens let out a harsh breath, like a faint chuckle, as he gestured lazily to the plates. “I’m picking up some plates. Aaron is throwing a party in his dorm room so we’re just prepping. The guys are around here somewhere.”

Robbe just nodded, but internally his organs were twisting and turning.  _ The other guys were here _ . That made him nervous. He hadn’t talked to them either.

“You picking up plates too?” Jens asked, snapping Robbe out of his thoughts. 

Robbe blinked and nodded. “Uh huh.” he said, going to the plates and grabbing a random pack quickly. 

The moment was tense. Neither of them knew how to continue the conversation. 

“So, what’s been going on? Are you back with Jana?” Robbe asked. He looked around aimlessly, avoiding Jens’ eyes. 

Jens nodded. “Yeah, it’s been sort of on and off. But we’re okay. What about you? Do you have a girlfriend? Any hot girls at your uni?”

Robbe was afraid of this question, and he mentally slapped himself for bringing up the question about dating. He hesitated for a moment, trying to regain his thoughts. “Oh, uhm...yeah, I-“ Before he could finish, he was cut off by someone from behind him.

That someone behind him had bleached blonde hair and he was cradling two six packs of beer in his arms. “_Babyyyy_,” He dragged out. “Look what I found! A deal on beer. It’s our lucky day.” He came up from behind Robbe, who instantly eased out after hearing his voice, forgetting Jens in an instant, although he was clear in sight. Sander set the beer in the cart and pinched Robbe’s hip playfully. 

Robbe snorted. “Congrats. I’m sure Senne will enjoy that.”

Jens watched in pure shock. Never in a  million  years did Jens connect that dots about Robbe. “Who’s this?” Jens asked mindlessly, his mouth running before he could properly think of anything to say. 

Robbe then suddenly remembered that Jens was still there. He instantly cringed at himself and turned to Jens. “This is Sander. Don’t you remember when we all went on the trip with everyone a few years ago?” 

“Oh yeah,” Jens nodded. “I remember you now. It’s been a while.” Jens awkwardly shifted. 

Sander, who handles awkward situations extremely well, took a step towards Jens and held his hand out. Sander’s faux leather jacket made little noise when he stretched his arm out for Jens. Jens lifted his arm to shake Sander’s. “Nice to formally meet you.” Sander smiled forcefully. Jens smiled back awkwardly. 

Robbe watched the exchange with a wide eyes. There was so much tension in the air in that moment, it made Robbe want to disappear into oblivion. 

And if it couldn’t get anymore awkward, Robbe suddenly followed his ears to the yelling coming from down the aisle. It was Aaron and Moyo. Jens turned to them and smiled. 

The pair looked up at Jens. “Did you find the shit yet?” Moyo asked as he got closer. 

Robbe turned to Sander, who was now by his side. “We should go now.” Robbe said quickly before turning the cart and beginning to head out. 

“Robbe!” He heard Aaron yell to him. Robbe stopped the cart and sighed. 

Sander snorted. “So much for leaving.” 

Robbe gave Sander one final look before turning back around to meet eyes with Moyo and Aaron. “Hey guys,” Robbe said fast. “How’ve you been?”

Aaron smiled. “Good! We’re getting ready for a party at my place. Do you wanna come? You’re welcome to.” 

“Actually, I-“ Robbe began. 

“We’re busy tonight, but thanks though.” Sander interrupted. 

“Who are you?” Moyo asked. 

“I’m Sander.” he said bluntly. 

“Sander...” Aaron repeated quietly. His eyes then lit up and he snapped his fingers and pointed to him. “From the trip! Oh yes! Britt’s boyfriend! Are you guys still dating?”

Robbe just bit his lip and glanced to the floor to prevent himself from snorting. Sander gave Aaron a dumb look as well as Jens. 

Sander looked at Aaron and took in a breath. “No,” he sighed out. “We broke up shortly after that trip.”

Aaron gave Sander a sympathetic look. “Awh that sucks man. I hope you’ve found someone since.” 

Sander and Robbe just blinked at him. Jens cringed a little and Moyo had no idea what was going on. Aaron was clearly delusional, they all were, but neither Robbe nor Sander had the time to explain it to them. They needed to go back to the kollektivet. 

Robbe looked at Sander. “Hey can you just go grab the plastic-wear over there? I need to get out of here so just meet me by the coolers again.” He spoke quietly to him before walking away. 

The boys watched as Robbe speed-walked down the aisle. They felt a little offended that they never received a goodbye. As Robbe turned the corner, they moved their eyes to Sander, who gave them one final look before swiftly grabbing a box and following Robbe’s path. 

“What the hell was that about?” Moyo asked. He moved the cart a little closer to Jens so he could place the plates in. 

“I uh, I don’t know.” Jens said. He looked down the aisle where they once were. 

“I personally think it was kind of rude that Robbe didn’t awknowledge us.” Aaron said. 

Jens just rolled his eyes, and the group unanimously decided it was time to check out. 

Robbe and Sander stared at the array of different liquors by the coolers. An arm was draped over Robbe’s shoulder, bring him close to Sander. He enjoyed the warmth that radiated off of him. It was comforting. 

“I don’t know what happened back there,” Robbe sighed. “But I’m pretty sure Jens knows now that you’re my boyfriend and that I don’t like girls...”

“You never came out to him?” Sander asked. 

Robbe just shook his head. “I tried once but, he just kept interrupting and then Aaron and Moyo came along and interrupted so I never had the chance. They’d never let me speak anyways. It was exhausting.” Robbe just looked to the ground and sighed again. 

Sander have Robbe a look of sympathy. He felt so bad for him. Sander knew Robbe flew a little solo by the end of his high school career, only really hanging around a few girls and Zoë from the kollektivet, and he knew he was friends with the boys, but he didn’t know the reason behind his distancing. 

Sander lifted up Robbe’s chin and looked in his eyes. Robbe looked back with a little sadness. “I don’t think it matters anymore about them okay? It’s just you and me. I don’t want you to feel how you used to feel. You’re not alone remember? Whatever they think of you is nonsense. You’re surrounded by so much love here and at uni. I love you.” Sander leaned down and gave him a kiss. Robbe leaned into it, only for a moment, before pulling back. “Sorry,” Sander laughed. “I get so distracted by you I keep forgetting that we’re in a public place.” He winked and began to walk toward the exit where the check out lines were. 

Robbe just laughed. “Oh shut up.” He caught up with Sander and they both walked in unison to the checkout. 

They waited in checkout 4 while the boys waited in checkout 6. Sander and the boys saw each other but Robbe didn’t see them. 

The boys looked over and watched the pair as they started unloading their items. They were laughing and talking and enjoying each other’s presence. 

“I can’t believe he stopped being friends with us,” Moyo sighed. “For that bleached blonde dude or whatever.”

“I don’t even care anymore. Robbe didn’t want to be around us anyway.” Aaron said. 

They all started unloading their items and checked out a little after Sander and Robbe, who were no where in sight as they left the store. They made their way through the parking lot to Moyo’s car when they spotted Sander and Robbe once again by a car. 

“Sanderrrr,” They heard Robbe whine. “You crushed the bread! Zoë is gonna killll usss.” 

They watched as Sander laughed loudly. He walked toward Robbe, who was leaned against the car on his phone. “I’m gonna call Zoë and give her a heads up about your stupid actions.” Robbe waved his phone in front of Sander. 

Sander smiled and attempted to grab it but failed, Robbe one step ahead. Robbe laughed as Sander tried again and failed. Sander leaned in toward Robbe. “Kiss?” He asked inaudibly, out of range for the guys. 

Robbe leaned in and kissed him, and they made out for a few seconds before Sander snatched Robbe’s phone and broke the kiss. 

While the couple was laughing and yelling and bickering, the boy squad, more so Moyo and Aaron, watched in awe. 

“Robbe is gay?!” Aaron asked. He turned toward the boys. 

Jens shrugged and Moyo laughed. “I knew it.” 

Jens hit him in the arm. “Hey.” he said sternly. 

Moyo gave him a look before walking a couple more feet to his car and opening up the trunk. Aaron followed soon after, still in shock about the whole thing. “Do you think Amber knows about him?” He started to ask all sorts of nonsense. 

Jens glanced over one more time, where Robbe had given Sander one final kiss before closing the trunk and walking away with the cart. Robbe and Jens had met eyes for just a second then, though it felt like hours. Jens broke the contact and resumed what he was doing. 

Robbe pursed his lips and continued his job, putting the cart back and going back home. 

When he got into the car, it was warm and toasty and he was met with his hand being grabbed and held as well. Sander began to rub small circles around the back of it as he pulled out of the lot and onto the street. 

They drove home in a comfortable somewhat silence, the radio on just a smidge with random pop songs. Robbe and Sander still had fingers interlocked loosely and Robbe stared out the window, taking in the familiar and the foreign, and preparing a story for the kollektivet about their day that will surely make them all laugh. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! i was actually debating if i should make a series about the kollektivet and their shenanigans, some might be just them all having fun or select ships doing domestic things and whatnot. i love criticism and feedback so pLEASE LEAVE KUDOS ANC COMMENTS!!!!! ta ta for now!!!! :*

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [for years and years I roamed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909361) by [abittersweetsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abittersweetsong/pseuds/abittersweetsong)


End file.
